Mi Mascara
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Dos enmascarados llegaran en el momento idóneo para salvar a alguien sumamente importante, pero causaran un gran revuelo en la aldea oculta entre las Hojas. De Trhee-shot a historia, cada tercer día. Posible lemmon mas delante.
1. Chapter 1

Yo aquí de Nuevo con mis locuras. Espero que les guste.

Este three-shot está dedicado a SamMei. Querida gracias por tu apoyo y esos buenos consejos acompañados de unas buenas carcajadas, sé que lo público algo tarde, pero ya sabes el por qué. Va con todo mi amor y cariño

Naruto No me pertenece, solo esta historia que publico sin ningún fin de lucro.

MI MASCARA

En el inmenso bosque de la villa de Konoha, dos sombras se movían sigilosamente por los árboles. La primera figura dada su fisonomía se deducir inmediatamente que era un hombre. La segunda, si no fuera por su cabello largo y en una alta coleta, se confundiría con un chico. Ambos con capuchas negras y con máscaras.

La del hombre era blanca con un solo ojo visible, la de la chica era negro con líneas intrínsecas en un azul metalizado, apenas podían llegar a verse unos ojos perlas detrás de ella.

Dada la velocidad que ambos llevaban se notaba iban con bastante prisa, en ningún momento voltearon hacia los lados o hacia atrás. Y aun así, su respiración parecía tranquila, como si solo fueran caminando por el inmenso bosque que rodea la Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.

-¿Estás completamente segura de lo que viste? ¿No hay ningún error?- Pregunto el chico sin mirar a su acompañante mientras cambiaban un tanto la dirección.

-Completamente segura. La aldea está siendo atacada por un gran número de milicia. Con muy poco poder pero son demasiados. La mayor parte está siendo en estos momentos controlada, solo que...-La suave voz de la portadora de la máscara negra fue apagándose, señal evidente de que algo la preocupaba.

-Habla. Necesito toda la información para realizar un plan.- Esta vez sí volteo a verla, mientras que por el orificio de su ojo derecho se veía un destello rojo.

-Los más fuertes están concentrados en la Villa Uchiha. Tienen de rehén a Mikoto-sama nii-san.- Su voz se alteró un poco mientras aumentaba inconscientemente su velocidad.

El chico al escucharla le hizo una señal para que se detuviera ya a las orillas de la aldea, en la tierra hacia una figuras y señalaba ciertos puntos mirando a su acompañante quien asentía o también aportaba al plan.

Mientras tanto dentro de la aldea, específicamente en la Villa Uchiha, se miraban pasar o surcar los cielos bolas de fuego o gritos desgarradores de algunos atacantes. Kunais y shurikens pasaban volando y en algunos casos dando en el blanco del contrincante. Ya la mayor parte de la milicia estaba siendo controlada, no solo los Uchiha estaban defendiendo su territorio, algunos shinobis de otros clanes ya se encontraban apoyando. Sin embargo en el centro de la villa la situación era un tanto crítica, la familia principal del clan del Sharingan no podía creer lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Tan complicada era la situación que el mismo Hokage, Minato Namikaze no encontraba una rápida solución a dicho problema. Frente al jefe de policía de la aldea, Fugaku Uchiha, el Hokage, el equipo ocho conformado por Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, el chico raro de reciente incorporación Sai, uno de los mejores Anbu Itachi Uchiha y su hermano menor, hasta hace poco miembro del equipo ocho, Sasuke Uchiha estaba el jefe de la milicia, en el centro de un extraño sello en el piso con Mikoto Uchiha desmayada y siendo retenida con un Kunai en la yugular.

-¡Ya se los dije bastardos! ¡A menos que se retiren cortaré el cuello de su matriarca! ¡Solo le sacaré sus hermosos ojos y les regresaré lo que quedé de ella!- Les grito con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro.

Sasuke e Itachi casi saltan sobre el hombre sino fuera por el hecho de ese extraño sello. Dentro de el, ya había varios cuerpos desmayados de diferentes shinobis. El sello actuaba anulando cualquier tipo de chacra o genyutsus. Así que el usar el sharingan estaba totalmente descartado. Detrás de ellos se sumaban varios miembros del clan Hyuga que ya se habían percatado de la situación, entre ellos el líder de dicho clan. Se situó al lado del Hokage para cualquier indicación que fuese a dar.

Bien era sabido por todos en la Aldea de la Hoja de la enemistad del ojos azabache con los de ojos perlas, peo dada la situación, ambos clanes recordaban que formaban parta de un todo en esa Aldea.

Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia al ver a su madre en esa situación, Itachi a su lado se encontraba al pendiente de que por su impulsividad no fuera a agravar aún más los hechos. Sakura empuñaba sus manos lista para dar uno de sus colosales golpes para ayudar y si fuera posible quedar bien a los ojos de su eterno amor. Naruto despotricaba hacia su padre haciendo ademanes hacia su padre para que hiciera algo para salvar a la amiga de su mamá. Minato sabía cómo desactivar ese sello, pero el hecho de que el hombre apuntara con un kunai a la garganta de la mujer hacia el trabajo un tanto difícil. Un destello frente a él, en negro y blanco lo descompuso un momento, pero al reconocer al extraño shinobi frente a él supo inmediatamente que esa pesadilla pronto terminaría, pues si el enmascarado estaba ahí, ella también estaría por los alrededores y si estaba oculta mucho mejor.

-Hokage-sama, déjenos esto a nosotros, terminará en menos de cinco minutos.- Inclinado frente a la máxima autoridad estaba el encapuchado.

Apareciendo frente a todos ellos todos estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo los Uchiha, ya que había aparecido en una espiral, y según ellos solo Shisui Uchiha podía hacer eso, por eso se le conocía como Shisui el de Cuerpo Parpadeante. Pero bien sabían que no era él quien estaba frente a ellos, su chacra era muy diferente.

-Se los encargo. Confió en ustedes, actuaré cuando hayan salvado a Mikoto.- Hablo de manera paternal el Hokage. Todos miraron expectantes al enmascarado.

-¡No importa quien jodidos seas! ¡Si te acercas terminarás igual que los otros idiotas que lo intentaron!- Levanto el kunai hacia su oponente. Eso fue su peor error.

Inmediatamente después de eso los ojos de él hombre se pusieron desorbitados, su cuerpo totalmente rígido, después de eso un látigo tomo la mano del hombre alejando el kunai para cualquier posible peligro. Al otro extremo del látigo una chica enmascarada lo sujetaba tan fuerte que de apoco el hombre volteaba hacia ella, dejando ver en el cuello, específicamente en el atlas un sembon, perfectamente colocado. Hiashi inmediatamente supo que la chica no era cualquier tipo de shinobi. Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos. Mas unos azabaches, ambos hermanos.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias. No olviden dejar su comentario ahí abajo. Nos vemos en unos tres o cuatro días.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues decidí hacer una historia, algo corta pero al fin historia. Y obviamente dedicada a mi sexy SamMei. Querida, mil gracias por ese apoyo y carcajadas. De verdad, mil gracias.

Algo que no aclare en el capítulo anterior, aquí no hay matanza Uchicha, como pudieron ver (leer), Minato no está muerto, ni Neiji. Obito esta del bando de los buenos (obviamente), Sasuke trabaja con su padre en la policía de Konoha y su vestimenta será casi igual a la de Road To Ninja. De ahí en más nada.

Sin más los dejo leer. Y ya saben, Naruto no me pertenece, solo a Masashi Kishimoto, es de mi propiedad esta historia que publico sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2  
**

La chica sujetaba fuertemente el látigo, de a poco enrollaba el arma alrededor de su cintura dando giros gráciles. En ese momento el Hokage realizó varios movimientos con sus manos y y el sello en el suelo desapareció, al mismo tiempo el enmascarado apareció frente a Mikoto Uchiha y reapareció frente al líder de dicho clan, éste inmediatamente la tomo en brazos y reviso si había alguna herida visible. Sakura Haruno llego a su lado casi patinando, un chequeó rápido y sonrió de alegría pues no había nada que atentara contra su vida o salud, incluso al poco abría los ojos. 

Mientras tanto la chica enmascarada retiraba el senbon de cuello del jefe de la milicia, en lo que el chico lo dejaba KO de un puñetazo. El Hokage se acercaba hacía ellos y daba palmadas en el hombro del chico y despeinaba un poco a la chica. 

Ambos hermanos Uchiha no les pasó desapercibido la interacción de la chica. Ya con una Mikoto repuesta y la milicia frenada se pudieron relajar. 

-Nee, oto-san ¿quiénes son ellos?- Interrumpió el actual portador del kiubi e hijo de la máxima autoridad de la hoja. 

-Shinobis de Konoha por supuesto.- Contesto el Hokage a modo juguetón. Naruto hizo un puchero por la respuesta de su padre. 

Mientras que Sasuke Uchiha miraba fijamente a las dos figuras enmascarada, específicamente a la chica, pues le resultaba familiar de algún modo. Por más que intentaba no lograba ubicar. Si tan solo no llevara puesta esa máscara podría darse una idea mejor. Sintió como su hermano de a poco se acercaba hacia él por la espalda y con un ligero empujón lo invitaba a seguirlo. Curiosamente hacia los salvadores de su madre. 

Como sintiendo miradas dirimidos hacia ellos, los enmascarados voltearon hacia los Uchiha, siendo estos observados por el resto de los shinobis en el área. Fue Itachi quien tomó la palabra. 

-Gracias por rescatar a nuestra madre.- Su voz firme y llena de agradecimiento verdadero sorprendió a los chicos. Itachi de un codazo a su hermano también lo obligo a realizar una breve reverencia. 

Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a esto, pero debido a las palabras de su hermano y al hecho anterior no le quedo de otra que imitar a su nii-san. 

-No hay por qué agradecer. Itachi-san, Sasuke-san.- Contesto la chica también con una breve pero elegante reverencia. 

En seguida Itachi reconoció esa voz tan suave y cándida, tantas juntas y reuniones de clanes lo hicieron hacerse cercano a ella. No era otra más que la ex-heredera del clan Hyuga, quien desde hace tres años fue relegada a la rama secundaria de dicho clan y sellada. Después de eso se esparció el rumor que había dejado la aldea y muy pocos sabían de su paradero. Aunque de buena fuente sabía que solo Hokage-sama estaba enterado de los hechos y la ubicación de la ex-heredera. 

Iba a formar alguna palabra pero un enorme can blanco tacleo repentinamente a la figura femenina mientras que el enmascarado quien apenas iba a hablar también estallo en una extraña risa infantil. Otro hecho sorprendente fue que la máscara de la chica salió volando por los aires dejando ver el rostro de porcelana fina de Hinata Hyuga. 

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Reconocería tu olor en donde fuera!- Llego corriendo Kiba Inuzuka acompañado del otro miembro del equipo ocho, Shino Aburame.-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Hinata! 

La chica apenas se pudo levantar mientras se quitaba de encima al enorme can. Mientras tanto Sasuke no salía de su impresión. ¿Esa era la retraída Hinata Hyuga? La niña que siempre se escondía mientras miraba de lejos a su ex compañero de equipo Naruto. Nunca la había visto con ese de ropas, donde mostrara más piel de lo que en antaño hacía. Según recordaba vestía muy ligada con una chaqueta tres tallas más grandes. Ahora lucia unos pantaloncillos pegados a esas torneadas piernas, donde se apreciaban mejor ese buen trasero redondo y un vientre plano, además de llenar una playera ninja, pero con escote en la espalda y en lugar de llevar las clásicas vendas blancas en sus brazos como la mayoría lo haría, ella las llevaba en color negro, como todo su conjunto. Si le preguntaban, lucia bastante sexy. Remarcando el "bastante". Casi se sentía fuera de lugar, pues él llevaba pantaloncillos holgados, sandalias ninja estándar, una playera y camisa abierta. Sabía que se veía bien, pero al lado de semejante mujer se sentía fuera de lugar. 

Mientras Sasuke detallaba a Hinata ella se ponía de pie y saludaba a sus compañeros de equipo. 

-¡Shino, Kiba, Akamaru!- Salto hacía ellos casi estrangulándolos en un abrazo. Y no era para menos, pues hacía tres años que no los veía. 

-Es bueno volver a verte- Comentó el portador de los insectos, apenas sacando su mano del bolsillo y respondiendo el abrazo. 

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué yo de segundo?- Se quejó Kiba con un enfado fingido. Pero contestando el abrazo de manera más efusiva. 

-Los extrañe mucho.- Callo en sollozo la Hyuga, y ninguno de los otros quiso agregar más. Hasta que alguien los interrumpió. 

-Sí, sí. Muy emotivo todo pero aún hay trabajo que hacer Hina-chan.- Interrumpió el enmascarado al momento de retirar su máscara. 

Tras ella se encontraba Obito Uchiha, quién en un tiempo fuera parte del equipo de Minato Namikaze. Éste sonreía dejando ver si perfecta dentadura blanca, unos penetrantes ojos ónix con una ligera cicatriz en un lado de su rostro. 

-Aún hay que ayudar a llevar a los heridos al hospital y a los detenidos con Ibiki-san.- Agrego Obito. 

Itachi y Sasuke levantaron sus cejas. Hacía tiempo su primo se había ido de la aldea para entrenarse. Después de eso no supieron más de él. Aunque tanto Sasuke como Itachi se dieron cuenta que ese tiempo tambien lo habia aprovechado para entrenar a la Hyuga. 

-Obito-ni tiene razón. Aún hay trabajo que hacer. Después habrá tiempo para platicar ¿Les parece bien?- Soltó Hinata a sus compañeros mientras les hablaba. 

-Suena bien. Hay mucho de qué hablar. Por ejemplo, eso de "Oboto-ni".- Agrego el Inuzuka. 

Hinata solo sonrió al nombrado con una mirada de tristeza. Obito solo le revolvió un poco el cabello con su mano enguantada. 

-Obito-chan, Hinata-chan.- La aterciopelada voz de Mikoto Uchiha hizo voltear hacia los nombrados mientes era sostenida por Fugaku y una sorprendida Sakura que miraba hacía Hinata. 

-Mikoto-san.- Saludaron los dos. 

-Gracias por lo que hicieron. Gracias por salvarme.- Una reverencia acompaño esas palabras. 

Sasuke hizo a un lado a Sakura, de manera cortante para ayudar a su madre. La Haruno no hizo movimiento o soltó palabra alguna, pues bien sabía que no había mujer más importante para Sasuke que su madre. Pero si notó la mirada penetrante que le dirigía a Hinata. Eso logro incomodarle sobremanera. 

-No hay nada que agradecer, como Hina-chan se lo dijo a Sasuke e Itachi, Mikoto-sama.- Por extraño que pareciera, tanto Hinata como Obito mostraban un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. 

-Creo que Mikoto-sama debería ir a descansar.- Dijo Hinata a los presentes, pues era notorio el desgaste físico de la matriarca Uchiha. 

-Eso haremos justo ahora Hyuga.- Corto Fugaku Uchiha a Hinata quien inconscientemente se estremeció por la potente voz del líder del clan de ojos negros. 

-Si necesitan algo más no duden en hacérnoslo saber.- Obito fue al rescate de Hinata al momento de poner su mano en el hombro de la chica, para de alguna manera darle un poco de seguridad. 

Desde que ella había llegado a él para suplicarle que la entrenara, Obito habia llegado a sentir una especie de cariño fraternal inmediato. Con el tiempo supo la historia de su alumna y por cada una de las penurias que había pasado. Desde la pérdida de su madre, las humillaciones de su clan, el desamor de su padre, la frialdad de su hermana y para finalizar el ser desterrada y sellada por su propia sangre. Cuando conoció todo eso de ella la adopto como su hermana. La procuro en cada cosa que ella necesitara, pues al fin y al cabo, su vida no distaba mucho de la de ella. Así fue como decidieron convertirse en hermanos por voluntad propia. Y ahora no dejaría que nadie la hiciera en menos, no importa si este era el líder del clan al cual el pertenecía. 

Sasuke estaba impresionado del echo que su primo le plantara cara a su padre. Muy pocos se atrevían hacerlo, Itachi y el no contaban, pues prácticamente era su deber como hijos sacar de sus casillas a su padre. Shisui era otro caso especial, pues prácticamente era otro hermano, ya que siempre desde pequeño lo veía rondar por la casa. De ahí en más nadie. Y su primo a pesar de tener una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, en el tono de su voz se dejaba ver algo de burla. Aunque si era sincero también estaba sorprendido de que saliera en defensa de la Hyuga. 

-Bienvenida de vuelta Hinata-san.- Sakura quiso cortar el ambiente tan tenso que se sentía en el aire. Mentalmente todos se lo agradecieron, en especial la oji perla. 

-Gracias Sakura-san.- Agradeció Hinata con una sonrisa bastante cálida a la peli rosa. 

Pero los pensamientos de Sakura eran otro. La mirada de Sasuke puesta en ella era clara, ella la conocía perfectamente. Esa mirada solo la usaba cuando algo le interesaba o intrigaba. Y ella reconoció el peligro. Peligro de que Sasuke al fin pudiera interesarse en Hinata, en esta nueva Hinata y ella no lo permitiría. 

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios tan favorables que recibí. Por el moemnto no puedo responderlos, pero espero que pronto sea posible. También quiero invitarlos a la página o grupo de Facebook, Kakahina fans, en donde encontraras a varias autoras, yo incluida, aunque la mayoría somos fans de Kakashi y Hinata podrás integrar a las parejas que te gustan. Solo no olviden decir que Rukianeechan las invita.

SamMei, amor de mi vida, dime que te pareció. Aún sigo malita, por eso no pude actualizar antes, espero que con este capítulo te compense. Besos embarrados de Nutella y caramelo líquido.


End file.
